Welcome to Ouran Highschool Academy!
by Kattes Moon
Summary: Since the Shaman Tournament paused for the moment because of some 'incident' Yoh and Anna went back home to Tokyo. After Yohmei visited now they are forced to go to Ouran Highschool Academy to get a better education and learn some manners after their bad marks and false behavior in their old school. Follow Yoh and Anna as they try to survive their new school!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you! You kids need to learn some manners, and get better education!", a short old man scolded, probably in his 70-80's, too two young teenagers sitting in front of him. One of them, looked down with guilt, his dark brown hair covering his face. But the other, looking straight ahead with no regret at all.

"But Grandpa, I couldn't do anything because of the Shaman Tournament!", the boy whined, crossing his arms.

The girl beside him glared, "Yoh! Grandpa Yohmei is right, I would rather marry someone smart than an idiot!"

Yes, she was his fiance. Infact Yoh Asakura's future wife, the boy sitting beside her.

"That includes you too, Anna," Yohmei shot back, crossing his arms.

"What?"

He answered, "I got a call from the teacher before. Let me repeat what he said, 'Kyoyama-san has very good marks in school, but she is very disrespectful to her teachers and classmates by ignoring or making rude comments.'"

This time, it was Anna's turn to look down. Yohmei definitely got her there.

"And you!", the old man started, making Yoh hold his breath. "I heard from your teacher you get have the worst marks in your grade and you keep sleeping in class!"

The young Shaman gulped in fear of his punishment.

"Whatever you kids did to make the Shaman Fight pause for the moment is unbelievable! Never in my whole life have I ever heard from our past descendants for a Shaman Fight to stop in the middle!"

Yoh tried to protest, "Grandpa, it wasn't us! I'm telling you it was Hao!"

"Oh sure. Anyway, since you came back home, I assigned you to a new school with strict rules where you will be FORCED to be in your best behaviour and get good enough grades to at least pass a grade. Maybe this time, you will actually let the Shaman Fight continue!", Yohmei sighed, eyeing Yoh.

His grandson gulped, "S-so what exactly is this school called?"

"Ouran Highschool Academy. Or should I saw 'a school for the rich and famous' just to intimidate you more?"

"What?!", Anna slammed her hands on the ground, her eyes widened from shock. "THE Ouran Highschool Academy?! How?!"

It seemed like she already knew about this school.

"I have my ways.. Enough now, you'll be starting school next week, so I expect you to get ready and not complain.", Yohmei stood up. "Now that I told you, I'll be going back to Izumo. Your school uniforms are already in your rooms."

...

As the two walked outside for fresh air, Yoh put his hands behind his head, yawning in the process, "Ouran Highschool Academy huh? That doesn't sound too bad.."

Anna stopped walking, making him stop curiously as well, only to feel an evil auroma around her. "Yoh, that school is for the rich and famous. So if we play our cards wisely we can use someone famous to come to our inn and there! Funbari no Uta will become famous! Our future has now been decided, now I can final-"

"Hellllooooo?" The itako was suddenly cut off by a blue haired shaman looking for food.

Yoh waved, "Hey Horohoro!"

"He-", This time Horohoro was cut off by Anna punching him in the face

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A week has already passed from the couple's encounter with their grandpa, and it was already time to go to their new school. Unfortunately, Yoh woke up late leaving Anna make both of their bento. Since Ouran Highschool was a thirty minute walk from Funbari they had to wake up earlier than usual.

"Yoh, I swear if you ever wake up late again, I'll make sure you will never have a peaceful sleep!", Anna threatened putting on her shoes.

Amidamaru came out of his tablet crying, "I am sorry, Yoh-dono. I tried to wake you up, but I could not seem to do it."

"It's ok, Amidamaru. It's not your fault.", Yoh reassured, cheering the samurai up. He then looked at the itako, "Sorry, Anna. I'll wake up early tomorrow. Anyway, you look good in your uniform!"

Well that gave Anna a bit of a shock, seeming how random that was. She sighed, letting her anger lessen just a bit. "You too, Yoh."

"Yoh-dono, you seem to be in a good mood today.", Amidamaru exclaimed, following his master to the sidewalk.

The young shaman grinned to his guardian ghost, putting his hands behind head. "Well, since we are starting a new school, it's like a new start."

"New start of what?", Anna questioned with a firm voice.

Yoh sputtered in surprise, "Eh? Ah… A new start on… For ourselves? Life? Eheh.." he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Hm.."

…

After minutes of walking they finally reached their destination. Behold, in front of them were huge multiple buildings that look like castles come from England, and various fields of flowers everywhere. There was even a fountain and a rose maze!

Yoh turned his back from the school gates hugging his stomach. "Urk, looking at school that huge makes me nervous. I never went inside a building bigger than my house! There could be a thousand students in here…"

"Idiot," Anna grabbed him by the ear dragging him in the school. "What happened to 'a new start?'"

Once they've reached the front door a man in a suit came up to them and bowed a full 90 degree angle. "Asakura-san, Kyoyama-san, I have been waiting for your arrival. Please follow me so I can show you to your assigned classroom."

Yoh whispered to Anna, "Geez, just how much did it cost for Grandpa to get us in?"

As they followed the man inside their reactions were much more bigger than when they were outside. The hallways and classrooms were huge! Everything looked like they were polished or new. In a way, everything in the building seemed to sparkle and shine.

Their escourter interrupted their thoughts. "Your class is 1A which is here." He knocked on the door and slightly opened it announcing to another man, who seemed to be the teacher. "Asakura-san and Kyoyama-san has arrived."

The teacher looked at the two shamans. "I see. You can go now."

When the man left, the teacher gestured them to come closer. "You must be the two new transfer students, am I correct?"

Anna replied with a nod, while Yoh answered yes.

"Come in please! Class is just about to start!", the teacher walked back inside the classroom banging his desk with a ruler to get everyone's attention. "Class please welcome Kyoyama Anna and Asakura Yoh."

Anna greeted, "Pleased to meet you." While Yoh only said hello.

"Your desks have already been set in the back left corner, so please be seated."

…

Let's see what was happening before Yoh and Anna came to class 1A. Before class started two twins crowded over a desk which sat a fragile looking boy with unusually big sparkling eyes.

One of them leaned awfully close to the poor boy. "Hey Haruhi, did you know? I heard two new transfer students are going to come today."

"Before you tell me more how about you move back Kaoru. Let's try to not let everyone know that I'm actually a girl," Haruhi deadpanned. "I still have about 770 million yen to pay off."

Yes, you might be confused but Haruhi is a girl in a uniform for boys. She got into Ouran Highschool Academy because of her high intelligence and marks, but unfortunately a commoner to most of the students. When she first met the Host Club she accidentally knocked over an 800 million yen antique, which she had no money to pay for. So to make it up she had to join the Host Club, which for her is horrible.

"Alright, alright!"

Hikaru joined in, "I heard one of them was a girl, so there's a chance you could have a new client. Or ours.~"

Haruhi gulped. A new client meant less money. "Yeah right. We all know no one likes ince-"

The short brown haired girl was cut off by their teacher coming in the classroom exclaiming, "Students, you may have already heard, but we have new students today."

A knock came from the door as it slightly opened showing a man in a black suit. Their teacher walked out of the door. Haruhi saw their teacher making a hand gesture outside the door, looking like he was telling someone to come. 'The transfer students?'

She was right. Once the teacher went back in two people she was not familiar with walked inside the classroom. A boy with a very laid back expression with brown hair had orange headphones hanging on his neck, wearing a white dress shirt, which the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and pants from the school. He was also wearing oddly weird necklace which looked like claws. The girl however looked the exact opposite as the boy. With blond hair, she looked very tidy with a firm expression on her face. Unlike the boy, she wore her uniform neat and properly.

The teacher banged his ruler on the desk to get everyone's attention. "Class, please welcome Kyoyama Anna and Asakura Yoh,"

Once they were assigned to their seats Haruhi heard Yoh whispered to Anna when they walked past her desk, "Even the desks look expensive, Anna!"

'First names? Do they already know each other that much? And the expression on their faces when they saw the desks.. Were they perhaps commoners too?' After a bit Haruhi looked at the new faces only to see Yoh sleeping, and Anna looking out the window not paying attention. She sweated. 'What lazy people.'

After class was over, Haruhi looked over again to see they were already gone. She silently cried, "I'm never going to get this stupid debt off me!"


End file.
